And Then There Were None
by Degrassieclare23
Summary: Based on "Ten Little Indians" poem. Ten strangers are invited to a mysterious Indian Island but don't know who their host is. One by one, they die unusually coincidentally to a childish nursery rhyme hanged up in their rooms... Rating will change in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm baaack! I am trying to write better and longer. I am ALSO going to try REALLY hard to make this story long and intresting. This story is based on "Ten Little Indians" poem and Agatha Christie's **_**And then There Were None**_** book. Please read, review, AND leave suggestions and critisms. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ten little Indian boys went out to dine;_

_One choked his little self and then there were nine._

_Nine little Indian boys sat up very late;_

_One overslept himself and then there were eight._

_Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in halves and then there were six._

_Six little Indian boys playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Indian boys going in for law,_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Indian boys going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Indian boys walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged on and then there was two._

_Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun; _

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Indian boy left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself __**and then there were none...**_

"Indians" - Clare, Eli, Jake, Alli, Adam, Becky, Katie, Dallas, KC, and Jenna.

* * *

**Sooo...watcha think? Should I continue? Let me know. :)**


	2. And Then There Were Nine

**A/N: I was watching the **_**And Then There Were None **_**movie as I was writing this . It's in black and white and was made in 1945 :D. Enjoy Chapter 1 and ignore any spelling, punctuation, or any other errors if any:)!**

* * *

_Dear old friend,_

_You are invited to my mansion on the Indian Island for the weekend. There are rooms, supplies, and tons of food just for you and seven other guests. _

_I would look forward to seeing you there._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_J.T. Yorke_

Eli Goldsworthy folded back the letter and shoved it inside his pocket. He took his bags and walked out of the stopped train. There weren't much people around so it was easier for him to find his boat ride to Indian Island.

He went to the shore and saw a middle-aged man with a thick beard dressed in khaki and a flannel shirt with little rips holding up a card that read "Elijah Goldsworthy" on it. Eli let out a sigh of relief and waved to the sailor and walked up to him.

"I'm guessing you must are Mr. Goldsworthy." The man said.

"Yes; and you are..." Eli said stretching out his hand.

"Speedy." he said taking Eli's hand to shake. " I'll go get your bags."

The ride didn't take much time. Before twenty minutes, they had already gotten to the gigantic mansion. As he stepped out to shore, he took in the scent of the salty breeze. Smiling to himself, he turned around to get his bags and noticing Speedy was gone and left his luggage behind. He shrugged it off and headed towards the house to meet the other people, taking him bags with him.

Eli stepped into the building and entered the first room on his left were he saw a total of seven people in.

"Do you happen to be Mr. J.T. Yorke?" A young woman with orange blond hair asked.

"No. I'm Eli Goldsworthy. Yorke had invited me here for the weekend." he said.

"So did us," another girl with shoulder length curly light brown hair said, "but we haven't seen him yet!"

"If we are going to wait for Mr. Yorke, we might as well introduce ourselves." a tall lumber jack looking guy with defined jawbones said. "I'm Jake Martin."

"Michael Dallas," A tan light brown-skinned man said, "but I'll like to be called 'Dallas'"

"Clare Edwards." The curly haired girl said.

"Becky Baker." The tall girl with straight long orange blonde hair said.

"Adam Torres." A skinny, kind of feminine body built guy said.

"Alli Bhandari." A tiny Indian girl with three pounds of makeup and four inched heels said.

"And I'm Katie Matlin." A young lady with unnatural black hair, yet beautiful, with sharp blue eyes said.

Before anyone else could say anything, a six foot four man with brown hair dressed as a butler walked in. Next to him was a fake bleached blonde petite slightly chubby young lady.

"Good evening everyone." The butler said. "I'm KC Guthrie, your butler. This is my wife, Jenna."

"Also known as the cook." Jenna smile. "Now ladies, follow me while I show you to your rooms."

"Where is Mr. Yorke?" Katie asked, talking for everybody.

"To be honest, we haven't seen or met him yet." KC said.

"My husband and I got a letter from Mr. Yorke saying he wants us to serve his eight guests coming to his mansion." Jenna explained. "We just arrived two hours before you all got here."

"And you took up the offer?" Eli asked.

" The man pays big money." KC said. "This way to your rooms, gentlemen."

The men followed KC.

"Ladies," Jenna said, leading the way to their rooms. They all followed suit.

Jenna led Becky, Katie, Clare, and Alli to their rooms while KC led Adam, Jake, Eli, and Dallas to theirs.

Clare Edwards walked into her room looking at every inch of the bedroom. The walls were painted sky blue matching the white silky curtains and a big window with a nice view of the ocean. The bed was queen size with dark blue blankets and comforters matching the pillows. The room was pretty comfortable in the room. Her only problem was that there was a big black hook hanging from her ceiling, which she tried to ignore.

She sighed and walked towards a framed writing hanging on the wall. She chuckled lightly to herself when she saw it was a nursery rhyme she had known in her child hood years.

"'Ten Little Indians.'" she read to herself.

_"Ten little Indian boys went out to dine;_

_One choked his little self and then there were nine._

_Nine little Indian boys sat up very late;_

_One overslept himself and then there were eight._

_Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in halves and then there were six._

_Six little Indian boys playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Indian boys going in for law,_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Indian boys going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Indian boys walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged on and then there were two._

_Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Indian boy left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none"_

There was a slight knock on her door.

"Come in." Clare announced.

Jenna stepped in. " Hello Ms. Edwa-"

"Clare. Call me 'Clare'".

"Okay _Clare_, I hope the room is to your liking." Jenna smiled.

"Oh, it's perfect. Thank you." Clare chose to ignore the black hook.

"Well dinner is ready."

"Okay. I'll be down in a sec."

Jenna nodded politely and left the room, closing the door soundly.

Downstairs, everybody seemed to be bonding and flirting.

Clare joined the gang at the dinning table.

"Any one notice the 'Ten Little Indians' poem in their rooms?" Jake asked taking a sip to his wine.

"Yes. I just read mine now." Clare said.

"Me too!" Becky exclaimed

"Same here." Eli said, who shot a wink at Clare.

Clare hid her blush by turning her head else where.

"Look!" Alli shouted, pointing to ten little marble white statues of Indians at the center of the table. "Ten little Indians.

"Ha!" Dallas exclaimed. "What a coincidence!"

They all shared a laugh and fell into small talk as they dug into their Chicken Parmesan.

After the meal they went to the living room to have more wine and chat more.

Becky sat on the rocking chair and worked on her crocheting.

"It's a shame Mr. Yorke hasn't shown up to his own party." she spoke.

"He probably forgot about us." Adam sneered.

Jake came into the room with more fried chicken wrapped in tissue as he ate it babarically.

Alli scoffed at his behavior and she crossed her legs as she drank her wine.

All of a sudden Jake started coughing heavily and dropped the chicken. He gasping for air but no one moved. They too shocked.

Until Jake dropped on the floor, everyone surrounded him with worried looks.

Katie had tears in her eyes as she tried to look for a pulse in him but there was none.

"He's dead." she sobbed. She had an attraction towards Jacob Martin. After her ex husband left her for her best friend**(1)**, she didn't bother looking for a relationship. Until she met Jake.

KC and Jenna ran in trying to figure what the commotion was about.

Jenna shouted, "What happened?"

"J-Jake h-he dead." Katie managed to choke out as Clare rubbed her back in comfort.

KC and Dallas took Jake's body to his bedroom and covered his corpse with his blankets.

"The poem!" Adam exclaimed. "Clare! What are the first two lines to the poem?"

"_Ten little Indian boys went out to dine; one choked his little self and then there were nine." _Clare recited.

Everyone was wide-eyed.

"I knew we shouldn't have come to this island!" Jenna yelled. "We don't even know how are boss _looks _like!"

She started breathing heavily and collapse. KC picked up his over dramatic wife.

"I hate this job." she muttered as her husband carried her to her room.

"Give her some aspirin to calm her down!" Becky called out to KC.

"We should get to bed." Clare whispered.

As they passed the dinning table, Dallas noticed something.

"Look." he shouted.

There were only nine white marble Indian statues left on the table.

* * *

**OOOOHHH! Jake choked :(. I hoped you guys are enjoying this! :D**

**(1)- Bianca, obviously.**

**Soo..reviews?**


End file.
